


暴风雪山庄（53部分）

by Astrid0127



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid0127/pseuds/Astrid0127





	暴风雪山庄（53部分）

深夜，窗外已然飘起了鹅毛大雪，寒风卷着雪片吹到玻璃上发出沙沙的声响，房间内暖气开得足，已经无人的一楼大厅灯光暗了下来，暖风也关小了些，让人不免感受到寒冬的冷意。  
韩胜宇点燃了一盏油灯，裹着羊毛毯坐在桌子上，手中端了一杯高度烈酒。  
楼梯口出现了另一个模模糊糊的人影，韩胜宇抬手看看腕表，时间已过零点。  
“怎么来了？”  
“因为知道哥在这里。”曹承衍慢慢走了过来，笼罩在黑暗中的脸庞一点一点被昏黄的光线点亮，先是线条刚毅的下巴，然后是饱满好看的嘴唇，接着是轮廓高挺的鼻梁，最后是那双狭长幽深的双眼。  
曹承衍在韩胜宇面前站定，他蜷起食指在酒杯上敲了一下，酒杯和指骨撞击发出沉闷的钝响。  
韩胜宇笑着看他，“这次敬什么？”  
“敬容彬，敬东秀。”  
曹承衍握着韩胜宇的手将那杯酒带到了唇边，辛辣的酒精顺着喉咙一路灼烧到胃部。  
“敬破碎的人性，敬所有的苦痛和悲伤。”  
韩胜宇不知在这里坐了多久，他的手一片冰凉，曹承衍放下杯子，双手合十将韩胜宇的手捂在了掌心，“哥紧张吗？”  
“不，”韩胜宇轻笑，歪着头看向曹承衍，“我只是有点苦恼。”  
“苦恼什么？”  
“苦恼承衍太聪明了。”  
曹承衍顿了一下，双手撑在桌上几乎将韩胜宇笼在怀里，将头埋在他的颈间。  
“可是我很伤心呢，”曹承衍深吸一口气，故作轻松地调笑，“哥对我真的太坏了。”  
韩胜宇的手指穿过曹承衍的发间，像在安抚一只受伤的小动物。  
他望向窗外，今夜没有月色，门前的复古挂灯在风雪中摇摇欲坠，切割着他映在玻璃上的影子。  
“哥忍心让我一直对你感到抱歉吗？很久很久以后也是哦。”  
“是我很抱歉，承衍，”韩胜宇微凉的手指划过曹承衍的眼角，“我是个有很多不足的哥哥，我即将做出不可原谅的事情却希望能够获得内心的平静安宁。”  
曹承衍抬头看向韩胜宇，那人低着头，柔顺的刘海在脸上投下一小片阴影，那双欲语还休的双眸却亮得如同夜幕间的星瀑。  
怎么会是假的呢。  
那些眼角眉梢，那些一颦一笑，那些被藏起来的眼泪和苦痛，那些深夜从可怖的梦魇中惊醒，轻轻抱着他的那只手。  
韩胜宇突然笑了，他抬手挡住眼睛，“别动摇我啊承衍，你知道我看着你的眼睛就没有办法说谎。”  
“哥你这样太犯规了……”曹承衍小声抱怨着。  
“我知道你会做得很好，你会带着大家离开这里，走出这扇门，”韩胜宇捧着他的脸，轻轻摩挲他的耳朵，“那里有继续成为好人的路。”  
他听到对方一如既往温柔坚定的嗓音。  
就像分明说好要一起奔赴模糊不清的远方，对方却在最后一刻悄悄换了他的车票，将毫不知情的他送上返程列车，然后留在原地对他笑着挥手告别。  
“哥知道的吧，”曹承衍伸手扣住韩胜宇的脖颈，几乎是贴着他的唇边吐出最后一句话：“只要我来了，就不会让你一个人的。”  
尾音消失在贴合在一起的唇瓣间，曹承衍的口中还残留着酒精的味道，韩胜宇的舌尖瑟缩了一下，便被对方的邀约卷入了温柔的陷阱。  
柔软厚实的羊毛毯被铺在桌面，曹承衍一只手托着韩胜宇的后脑，另一只手跟韩胜宇十指紧扣后压在他的耳侧。  
韩胜宇抱着曹承衍的肩膀，扬起头热情地回应着对方热烈绵长的吻。  
湿热的唇逐渐下移，吻过线条流畅的下巴，再到修长的脖颈，韩胜宇忍不住颤栗，他轻轻拽着曹承衍的头发，用颤抖的声线在那人耳边低吟：“承衍，别在这里。”  
曹承衍的眼睛已经猩红一片，他惩罚似的在韩胜宇的锁骨上咬了一口，才猛地将韩胜宇从桌上抱下来，他皱着眉，“哥好像又瘦了。”  
韩胜宇顽皮地在他鼻尖亲吻了一下，冲他挑眉，“是吗？我觉得你刚才挺费力的。”  
曹承衍眯了眯眼睛，“哥一会儿就知道了。”  
他们拥抱着，撩拨着，纠缠着，一路跌跌撞撞地上楼，略显凌乱的脚步声在呼啸的寒风声中悄悄藏匿。  
门在身后关上，韩胜宇拉着曹承衍跌入了柔软的床褥间，曹承衍一翻身整个身子覆了上来，韩胜宇拽着曹承衍的衣领将他猛地拉近，近乎撕扯着去脱他的衣服。  
宛如一场无关胜负的激情博弈，更像一场竭尽全力的盛大谢幕。  
周身温度迅速升高，曹承衍用手臂支撑着避免压到身下的爱人，他捉住那只在身上作乱的手，再次低下头去交换滚烫缠绵的吻。  
线条美好的躯体暴露在空气中，在开了暖风的房间中还是忍不住一阵颤栗。  
过于白皙的皮肤染上情欲的粉红透着惹人犯罪的意味，韩胜宇身形偏瘦却不柔弱，肩膀又宽又平，肌理线条流畅优美，腰肢纤细却意外柔韧有力。  
掌心抚过韩胜宇胸膛的时候曹承衍的动作缓了下来，手指摩挲着两根精致的锁骨，下面那一串花体英文的黑色刺青像长在山脊下的蔓藤。  
“Don’t lock me up…”  
韩胜宇睁开眼睛，他的双眼此时弥漫着一层雾气。  
曹承衍有很多话想要问他。  
想问他慈爱福利院里的那棵歪脖子银杏还在吗？  
想问他总是在楼下等着投喂鱼罐头的流浪猫有托付别人照顾吗？  
想问他将当年的所有人重新聚到一起，几经周折到如今，最终却准备护所有人周全辛苦吗？  
还想问他，我找到那把被藏起来的钥匙了吗？  
最后，他只是将轻柔的吻落在了韩胜宇颤抖的睫毛。  
火热有力的手掌顺着身体游走，皮肤接触的地方仿佛着了火，爆发出不可思议的温度，顺着血液在四肢百骸中流淌。  
胳膊紧紧圈着曹承衍的脖子，韩胜宇歪过头轻轻含住了对方的耳廓，灵巧的舌尖勾勒着形状，又顽劣地用瓷白的牙齿似有似无地啃咬。  
曹承衍闷哼一声，报复似的用指腹在大腿内侧那片脆弱的皮肤流连，而后张开手掌握住他早已挺立的器官。  
曹承衍的掌心因有一层薄薄的茧，脆弱的器官禁不住刺激，变得愈发肿胀。  
被掌握了主动权的韩胜宇难耐地躬起了身子，他咬着唇克制住即将溢出的呻吟，却被曹承衍恶意玩弄着两片唇瓣，破碎的呜咽声从口中溢出。  
韩胜宇微微眯了眼，舌尖挽留着曹承衍的手指，一点点顺着指节舔舐。  
眼前过于香艳的画面具有极强的视觉冲击，他一向冷静自持的哥哥睁着水汽朦胧的双眼，汗水濡湿的刘海胡乱地覆着额头，仿佛刚经历了一场激烈的情事，隐约还能随着吞吐的动作看到一点艳红的舌头，而手指被火热柔软的口腔包裹，双重感官刺激带来的酥麻直抵全身。  
带着残留的液体，曹承衍的手指探到了韩胜宇的身体后方，他耐心地抚过隐秘部位的褶皱，本不应该被入侵的器官一点一点被开拓，曹承衍在韩胜宇的眉心落下一个个安抚的吻。  
因缺乏润滑，第三根手指进入得有些艰难，这次情事，曹承衍被韩胜宇一次次大胆的举动撩拨得几乎已经到了忍耐极限，下身早已发胀难耐，他不由急躁，却怕伤了韩胜宇。  
察觉到了对方波动的情绪，韩胜宇凑近曹承衍缠绵着与他耳鬓厮磨，“没事的，承衍。”随即翻身跪在了床上。  
曹承衍觉得浑身都要烧了起来，他们在一起三年，他的哥哥对于性事总是有些害羞，纵情之时习惯用双手挡住泛红的脸，他喜欢看韩胜宇失控的样子，却从不过分和出格，大多数时候也只采用最基本的姿势。  
而这一次韩胜宇主动转过了身，背对着他抬高了臀部，发出了无声的邀请。  
右手牢牢扣着韩胜宇的胯骨，左手按着他线条鲜明的腰窝，藏在双丘之下的部位被不速之客摩擦着一寸一寸撑开，比想象中进入得更深，被滚烫紧致的内壁攫住的触感让曹承衍烧红了双眼。  
契合度极高的身体在夜色中抵死缠绵，尖锐的快感混合着些许痛感袭来，身后持续猛烈的撞击让韩胜宇几乎要跪不住，偏偏胯部被曹承衍牢牢握在掌心，他如同在暴风雨中飘摇的船只，只能放松身体跟随着曹承衍的律动。  
韩胜宇将头埋在臂弯，后颈突出的脊骨宛如起伏的山峦，他紧紧咬着唇，修长的手指绞着床单，喉咙中发出含糊不清的呜咽。  
粗重的喘息声和肉体撞击的声音交杂在一起，曹承衍俯身将爱怜的吻落在光洁的背部和后颈那块脆弱的骨头，随即从身后圈着韩胜宇的肩让他直起身倚在自己身上。  
短暂闷在床褥间的脸颊一片绯红，韩胜宇仰头靠在曹承衍的肩上大口喘息着，他抬手抚摸着爱人的侧脸，转过头去跟对方交换一个个充满爱意的吻。  
“啊……”  
敏感点被猛地触到，韩胜宇抖着身子弯下腰，又被曹承衍捏着下巴重新封住唇，将一串黏腻的呻吟悉数堵了回去。  
反复地纠缠撩拨，激烈地放纵交欢，不知疲倦地互相索取，感受到了内壁一阵阵的痉挛，曹承衍张开手掌去抚慰爱人被冷落了的器官。  
曹承衍搂着韩胜宇的腰用力贯穿着，白色的液体撒在了曹承衍的掌心，骤然收紧的内壁让曹承衍再也无法自持，他抽送了十几次后退出韩胜宇的身体，释放在对方的大腿根部。  
曹承衍搂着韩胜宇倒在床上，轻轻亲吻他的额头，“难受吗？”  
“不……”  
眼前的弟弟不知什么时候已经比他还要高了一点，比起乖巧懂事、能够一直很好地跟随着哥哥，曹承衍更是偶尔疲倦想要休息时，可以放心去依赖的存在。  
韩胜宇伸出手指描摹着曹承衍的眉眼，他的爱人有一双细长的丹凤眼，严肃的时候显得冷冽而锐利，笑起来却比谁都温暖。  
撒娇的时候尤其会让人心情变好，韩胜宇想。  
他还记得第一次见到曹承衍的时候，在终判之后，那个还在实习期的年轻助教以年长者的姿态把孙东杓护在怀里捂着他的耳朵，艰难地推开一次次伸到面前的话筒，也挡住被欺瞒的正义者一声声恶毒的咒骂，却在避开人群的地方悄悄擦掉眼泪。  
这是一条无法回头的路，他在复仇和人性的冲突中备受煎熬。  
曹承衍总是能够笑着抓住他的手，对他说哥不用什么都自己承担，偶尔也可以依靠一下我。  
慈爱的神明。  
请宽恕我邪恶的罪。  
请赐予我爱和勇气。  
请指引即将熄灭的我的灵魂。  
韩胜宇撑着身子坐起来，他咬着唇跨坐在曹承衍身上，在对方惊讶的视线中，掰开臀瓣，将曹承衍释放了一次还半硬的欲望重新纳入了身体。  
他紧紧闭着双眼，如同落难的天使，眼角的一小片皮肤泛红，胸前还留着刚才激烈情事过后的吻痕，高仰起头，汗水顺着天鹅般优雅修长的脖颈滑落，滚过饱满的胸肌，形状美好的小腹，最终隐匿在交合的部位。  
曹承衍红着双眼，一手搂着韩胜宇的腰，一手勾住他的膝盖，一个翻身将韩胜宇压在了身下。  
体位的变化让两人同时发出一声喟叹，曹承衍抓着韩胜宇素白的脚腕，比之前任何一次都要热切急促地挺动着。  
每一次抽离都伴着下一次更深的进入，精确地直抵韩胜宇的敏感点，韩胜宇抱着曹承衍的脖子一遍遍动情地唤着他的名字。  
周身的温度持续升高，曹承衍渐渐放缓了速度，准备抽离迎接下一轮的高潮，修长笔直的双腿却紧紧缠住他的腰。  
“承衍啊，我舍不得你……”  
滚烫的液体撒在韩胜宇体内深处。  
曹承衍将韩胜宇紧紧拥在怀里，一遍一遍吻着他湿润的眼角，“会好的，哥，一切都会好的。”


End file.
